Suspicious
by NIGHT09
Summary: Rachel was just another normal girl going to college. That’s what everyone thought but she wasn’t. She had a secret, one she’d die to protect. She was half-demon and had powers. But now being checked up on by Superheroes regularly, she might not be able to keep it a secret. (Titans never existed)
1. The Threat

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I woke up panting, feeling small and useless. It was another nightmare. I thought by now those would go away but it seems they never will. I will always remember, it would haunt me for life. After getting up, I realized I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for a while, so I got dressed and left my apartment to take a walk. Eventually I found myself at a park and sat down on a bench and stared at the midnight sky, just thinking. I was trying to clear my mind when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey," I heard a voice say, and I turned around. I found my two close friends Richard and Roy.

"Oh hey," I replied, then turned back to stare at the moon. It was the kind of night that you could easily see the stars, no clouds or fog anywhere.

"You don't look so good," Roy joked.

"Well I don't feel the best either," I told him still staring at the sky when suddenly there was a body blocking my view.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked now standing in front of me, while Richard was off to the side probably thinking.

"Well……. I….. it's nothing, not important." I answered.

"Seems important, you seem upset. You don't get upset almost ever." Roy frowned.

"It's nothing, just a stupid nightmare." I admitted. "Anyway, why are you up so late?"

"We.. eh just got back from….. a bar," Richard told me and immediately I knew it was a lie, but I really didn't want to have to deal with calling it out right now.

"Well you guys should be going to sleep, I'll be at my apartment." I waved and got up and after I was a few feet away from them, I turned back around. "Next time come up with a more believable excuse, if you went to a bar I would definitely be smelling alcohol on Roy's breath." And with that I started walking toward my apartment, but I wasn't tired, so I took a different turn a few blocks away from my apartment and made my way toward downtown. I just wanted to clear my head and a walk was a great way to do so. When I was walking near a movie theater I felt like I was being watched. Quickly, I started walking back toward the college, but I didn't make it very far before I felt someone's hand over my mouth as I was pulled into the darkness of an alley. I tried to fight back, but their physical strength was much more than mine.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" he snickered into my ear. Two hands then started removing my belt and I realized I had more than one attacker. Quickly I kicked at him or them, anything I could hit really. My vision was still being blocked but I think I hit someone's nose and maybe even broke it, I hoped as much. But quickly I was pinned to a wall by one of the guys.

"Ughh, bitch needs to be taught a lesson." One of the men snarled in my ear, and the captors whose hand was on my mouth, loosened.

"Get off!" I yelled, now pissed off. I was somehow able to push him off me and then I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but I heard them following me. The end of the alley was within my grasp, but I was pulled back to a wall again and one of them ripped off my shirt, leaving me in only a bra, a short skirt, and my black combat boots. Now in the light I saw there were two men were both wearing black ski masks, black jeans, and black tee shirts.

"Little bitch," One remarked, he had a bit of red showing through his mask under his nose. He held a knife up to my throat and I sucked in my breath. An arrow suddenly hit the man who was holding me up against the wall. It knocked the knife out of his hand before another arrow hit him and seemed to taser him. The man fell down, knocked out, letting me pick up my ripped shirt and hold it up to my chest as the second man starts to run. Before he could get very far, he was hit with a taser arrow thing as well and he fell, seemingly knocked out. I quickly looked around for my savior but then sensed something behind me, turning around, I found…. Red arrow?

"Red arrow?" I questioned, "Aren't you supposed to be in Star City?"

"Huh, so you follow up on me," he smirked. "Obviously not much though, I've been here for about a year. But don't worry a few other heroes are coming to help clean up this here city and sometime after, I'll return to Star."

"Like who?" I wondered while thinking about this. It could be a problem, more heroes that is. If I lose control of my powers some hero is ought to see me.

"It's yet to be announced." He told me, and I noticed his gaze going a little south and tried to cover up even more than before without being very successful.

"Eyes up here pretty boy," I muttered, pointing to my eyes.

"Here there's a shop right over there, let me get you a jacket." He said with worry and quickly runs over to a 24-hour store right next door. I waited in the alley hoping no one would notice me but then quickly I felt another presence behind me and turned around, fast, punching whoever it was. It was Nightwing, and I just punched him in the stomach.

"Oh my god, sorry." I apologized.

"Red Arrow told me there was some trash here that needed collecting," he explained, holding his stomach a little bit.

"Oh yeah, there are two guys right over ther…" I trailed off, seeing no one was there.

 _'Those pathetic people you call heroes can't protect you forever. Watch your back_.

- _Scorpions_ '

"Here," I picked it up and gave it to him, not looking bothered at all.

"This is a threat," he told me.

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "So?"

"So, I'm going to need you to stay with a friend or family member until we catch this guy so your safe." He told me.

"Families dead and I don't have any friends who I could or want to stay with. And there's the fact that, oh, I'm fine." I scoffed.

"We'll see," he muttered and then looked up, "Oh hey Red, glad you could finally get back here. This poor girl is probably freezing."

"Yeah, here." Red Arrow replied and then hands me the jacket which I quickly put on. Then a red light flashed on their belts.

"Trouble." Nightwing muttered and then looked at me, "I'll call KF to come get her and escort her home."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Red Arrow saluted and then ran off as Nightwing pulled out a communicator.

"Hey KF, I need a favor." Nightwing explained. "There's a girl here who has been threaten by a local gang. I have somewhere I need to be, but I need to make sure she gets home alright." He told KF and then suddenly in the blink of an eye, Kid Flash was right in front of us.

"Hey!" he happily smiled, "I got this, you go and save some people."

"Okay, I'll check up on you later." Nightwing told me and then ran off.

"Hi, I'm Kid Flash and who would you be?" Kid Flash asked me.

"Rachel, Rachel Roth." I told him.

"Here, I'll run you home." He offered me holding out his arms for me.

"No, I'd much rather walk." I told him and started to go back to my apartment.

"Okay then, I guess I'll escort you home then." He replied and caught up to me within seconds, then choosing to walk alongside me.

"Whatever," I muttered, and we walked back to my house in silence. After getting home, Kid Flash zoomed off and I locked my doors. I walked over to my couch and flopped down already super tired, quickly falling asleep.


	2. New Room Mates

"Rachel!" I hear a voice yell in my ear and I immediately bolt up, only to fall off the couch I was on. My eyes were now open and I saw Roy and Richard standing in front of me, each were wearing an identical smirk as I laid on the floor where I fell.

"Owww," I hiss. "What the hell?" I muttered and got up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"We were contacted by Nightwing. He said that you were threatened, and you needed to stay with us. So, we came over to come and get you," Richard explained.

"Ughhh, I'm fine. You guys can just go back to your apartment and let me sleep in peace." I pleaded.

"Sorry Rae Rae, but you gotta come with us until Nightwing fixes up this situation." Roy told me. "We just want to make sure you're okay."

"What next a full-time bodyguard?" I rolled my eyes and then saw the look in Richard's eye, "Don't even think about it." I hissed to him.

"Fine but get your stuff, unless you want us to grab it for you, because you are coming with us one way or another and I'm sure Roy would love to see your unmentionables." Richard laughed and with that I raced to my room and slammed the door shut. I started to pack, slowly I might add, but after a while I finished, and I went with the two, against my wishes. We got in Richard's Ferrari and drove over to the two's shared 'apartment.' I still don't understand how they can call it that, it's about the size of an apartment building. They had an indoor pool, a game room, a movie theater, a bowling alley, huge bedrooms, walk in closets, a kitchen every chef would dream of, amazingly large bathrooms, and everything they could want. Only they don't have a maid, hence why I never go over. Their house was a pigsty.

"Welcome to your new house for the next few weeks, we have a room set up for you." Richard told me and then the two showed me over to a room near theirs.

"Oh, also we have a few other friends who are going to be living here for a little while too, they'll get here in a few." Roy told me.

"Whatever." I replied and set up my room how I liked. I knew I'd probably be stuck here for a while so may as well be comfortable, right? After that I walked to the kitchen to get some tea. Soon after, I heard loud voices getting closer and I turned around to see Richard, Roy, and 3 other guys approaching.

"Hey Rae," Roy smiled as he walked over to me. "This is Rachel, she loves to be grumpy and boring." He told the boys then faced me again. "And Rachel this is Garth, he loves fish tacos. Conner, he's super nice and friendly, he's loves pink. And Wally who hates food, never feed him." He introduced us.

"Oh, let me guess, vegetarian, cynical, and hungry." I replied, pointing to each as I described what I figured they were really like.

"Yeah pretty much," Garth laughed.

"Nice to meet you I guess," I told them and then saw the clock, "Oh I have to go," I explained as I ran off back to my room. Once there, I changed into a gray top, navy blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a chain bracelet. I then exited my room only to find Richard waiting outside of it for me, "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should accompany you where you're going, with you being threatened and all." He told me.

"Well first, I don't care about this threat. Second, I'm not going to stop my life because of this. And third, I'm going on a date, so you can't accompany me." I informed him.

"A date?" Richard repeated softly.

"Yeah, a date. Do you have a problem with that?" I sassed, going toward the front door.

"Who are you going out with?" Richard asked me.

"Jason," I told him, while grabbing my purse from the rack before Richard's fist landed in the wall right near where my purse just was.

"Jason!" He seethed, "That guy's a pig."

"Look, I know you don't like him, but I seriously need a night out and you and Roy are always busy so if someone who I don't hate asks me out, I'll probably say yes just to do something." I told him with a roll of my eyes.

"Then Rach, let's all go do something." He pleaded with me, but I know the past all too well.

"Work will call you, it always does." I replied and walked out, only to notice he and Wally were following me for a few blocks. I turned down an alley and stopped walking, "Is there a reason you're following me?"

"Man, how'd you know?" Wally whined.

"You guys are really bad at being subtle." I told them and turned to face them. "Now, go away."

"Come on, we just want to make sure your safe." Richard told me, and my phone started to ring. I answered my phone and purposely ignored the two.

"Hello?" I asked, "Uh huh…. okay… yeah, another time." I replied and ended my call.

"Who was that?" Wally wondered.

"…my date," I sighed. "He had to cancel."

"So now you're free to hang out tonight," Wally smiled, and I glared at him.

"I'm going back to the apartment," I replied. "Don't bug me." I told them and walked away but they still followed. After a while we finally got back to Richard and Roy's apartment, and I went to the roof to meditate. Richard and Wally probably thought I went back into my room, so they didn't follow me up there, but what I saw at the top shocked me. When I opened the door to the roof I saw Superboy and Red Arrow.

"Someone's here," I heard Superboy whisper, then they both turned around to see me and I got angry.

"You!" I hissed and stormed over to Red Arrow.

"Me?" he squeaked, almost like he was afraid of me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded.

"Ummm…" he stuttered.

"You had to seek out my friends to tell them about a minor inconvenience, as if it actually mattered and now I'm stuck living with a bunch of guys in a stupidly filthy house, being followed around and my every move being watched." I barked. "And on top of that, you're here too!"

"A minor inconvenience?" He questioned. "You were threatened by a dangerous gang, that's definitely not a minor inconvenience."

"And I would have been fine," I argued. "You! You go and tell my friends that I'm fine and not to worry! That you got the wrong girl or something!"

"That'd be lying," he commented.

"You have a secret identity, I'm sure you're used to it."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Well stop."

"No."

"Why help someone who so clearly doesn't want it?"

"Because you need it." He softly told me, and then he and Superboy rushed off before I could get another word in.

"No, I don't." I whispered after him, admitting the truth but he was too far gone to hear me.


	3. Another Night

Rachel POV:

I woke up panting as usual, another nightmare. I went to rub my eyes, so I could see but my face felt wet. I then realized that I was crying. Lately it seemed like Trigon would never stop, I knew that he couldn't find me as long as I had my shields up, but he wouldn't stop and with how hard I was blocking him out, he would only try even harder. The dreams were just him trying to contact me, which in turn let me see what was in his mind, death. Every time he tried to make contact I fought him out but then after I kept dreaming about this Earth's death and other planets he's killed. Quickly enough though, the planet turned into the city which held my friends, they all died as I had to watch, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I sat up and sniffled as I wipe the tears from my eyes. After determining that all the tears were gone, I went out into the kitchen. It was probably around 2 am so no one should have been awake, but I could have sworn on my life I heard low whispering and rushed movement. But when I went into the kitchen there was nobody. Confused, I looked around for somebody or anything. I would have tried to use my powers to sense if anyone was there but, in this building, it didn't work very well for some reason and I wouldn't be able to tell where people were. I could only how many people were here. But since I lived with guys who liked to party, many times I figured they would bring home girls or be out at girls' houses, so my numbers would never really be helpful. I started making my tea when I heard what sounded like a footstep behind me and I jumped around, but there was no one there. Although I could have sworn on my life, someone was there, no one was. It was really freaking me out. I kept looking around but there was no one. The kettle shrieked behind me and I jumped up and gasped. I shook my head, turned around, poured out my tea, and tried to slow my breath, taking in deep breaths.

"It was just a nightmare," I muttered to myself, barely audible. "Just a stupid dream. It won't happen," I told myself, but I didn't believe it. I poured my tea and walked back to my room, unaware that I had been heard.

Richard's POV:

It was a tough mission. But the hours of surveillance were worth the bust, we got more arms dealers off the streets, which meant less guns going out to the villains. It meant I had gotten an inch closer to cleansing the city, _my city, of crime. We all used the secret entrance to get back into our 'mansion,' as Rachel liked to call it. I really need to figure out why she keeps refusing our help. I mean after what Roy told me earlier, she wanted him to lie just so we wouldn't help her, and I was determined to figure out why. We all went upstairs slowly as to not wake up Rachel. Before I left, I made sure that I put censors on the doors, so I would know when anyone entered or left. Her door had been closed all night._

"I'm starved!" Wally whisper exclaimed.

"Me too," Roy sighed.

"I could use some food." Conner agreed and me and Garth nodded as we all walked over to the kitchen. I took off my mask and set it down on the counter as I opened the fridge looking for something quick and easy to make.

"Someone's coming," Conner whispered louder then was necessary.

"Shit, hide." Roy commanded quietly, and Wally speeded off grabbing all our gear, or so I thought. Conner jumped up and held himself to the ceiling sideways, Garth used his water power to hold himself up to the ceiling, Roy and I used grappling hooks to get ourselves up quickly. Right as we both got to the top, Rachel walked in, looking around seemingly for something or someone. After realizing no one was there, she carefully made herself some tea, doing it quietly as to not wake us up. I was surprised she could be so quiet in the dark. I would have thought that not seeing would cause her to trip or something, but she was as silent as can be, the only light being the moonlit sky shining into the windows. Looking down, I saw my mask on a counter close to her. As I saw her going to fill the kettle with water, I jumped down as quietly as I could and grabbed my mask but before I could get up with my grappling hook, I was pulled up quickly by Conner as I saw Rachel jump, turning around. She seemed freaked out, maybe she heard me. Conner easily held me to the ceiling as she kept looking around. When her body started to relax a little, releasing some of the tension in her body, the kettle shrieked, and she jumped up again. Quickly enough though, she moved the kettle off the stove and poured her tea.

"It was just a nightmare," I heard her whisper as she took in deep breaths. "Just a stupid dream, it won't happen." She reassured herself and then walked off. I checked my communicator using the door censors and didn't give everyone the signal to get down until I was sure that she was back in her room. She was.

"Stand down," I whispered and we all hopped down quietly, and Wally rushed back in a few seconds later. As we all stood silent, Wally started making food for us sensing the tension.

"Didn't she just say she had a nightmare last night?" Roy asked me.

"Mhmm," I nodded.

"That was before the threat?" Roy asked, and I nodded.

"Mhmm."

"She barely seemed fazed that she was threatened by a gang and yet her nightmares are keeping her up. What is she dreaming of?" Roy asked knowing none of us had an answer.

"Maybe memories," Conner budded in.

"I'll run a background check," I answered staring off into the space where she left, barely focused.

"You didn't do that already?" Garth asked.

"No, it's an invasion of privacy. I figured I could go on my gut and that she was a good person." I admitted them. "But obviously something's up with her."

"Yeah," Roy sighed sadly.

"I've lost my appetite, goodnight." I muttered and walked off to my room.


End file.
